Suposiciones
by GriisleChan
Summary: Cada quien saca las conclusiones y suposiciones de acuerdo a su propio punto de vista, aunque lo esté malinterpretando todo. Drabble. Semi-AU. Daisuga.


¡Hola!

No pensé que este sería mi segundo fanfic para este fandom (ando trabajando en otro y pues aún no lo acabo) pero esto se me ocurrió esta misma mañana, antes de presentar un examen de la universidad, y durante todo el día lo había estado escribiendo.

Es una idea un poco random, salió de la nada, pero simplemente no pude ignorarla y me puse a escribir... Más al ser Daisuga, moría por escribir más de este par.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, sólo los tomé a ellos para escribir esto.

**Aclaraciones:** Semi-AU y una comedia medio floja...

Sin más, espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Era de mañana, eso de las nueve, y recién se levantaba ante el aviso del despertador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Se desperezó sin siquiera quitarse las cobijas de encima, hacía frío de paso, y se tomó un corto momento para prepararse y así levantarse.

Ya sentado en la cama bostezó y terminó por levantarse. Una vez arriba echó un vistazo al otro lado de la cama, por inercia, descubriendo lo obvio: estaba solo.

Sin seguir retrasándose se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, para tomar una rápida ducha antes de irse, pero apenas y se quitaba la camisa de su pijama el sonido del timbre, tocado tres veces seguidas de paso, le interrumpió.

-Qué raro... ¿Quién será a estas horas?-

Para no hacer esperar a quien sea que estuviese llamando a su puerta, aunque le parecía demasiado inoportuno, tomó su bata de baño del perchero y se la colocó rápidamente.

Salió, el frío le recibió, y esperaba volver pronto para tomar una ducha muy caliente.

-¿Si?-

-¡Suga-san!-

Se encontró con quien menos imaginó, si era sincero, justo con Tanaka y Nishinoya quienes le saludaban vivazmente, tal y como ellos eran, desde la entrada de su hogar. Les dejó entrar y pasaron a la salita de aquel departamento en donde vivía.

-¿Y bien?-

Pidió, los otros chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Quién es, Koushi?-

Daichi apareció de pronto, para sorpresa del mismo Suga quien pensaba que aún no había vuelto de sus entrenamientos mañaneros. Llevaba un bata de baño, igual a la suya, e iba secando su húmedo cabello con una pequeña toalla. Saludó a los recién llegados una vez ubicado a un lado del peligris.

Noya y Tanaka intercambiaron miradas, entendiéndose entre sí, y luego se fijaron nuevamente en los mayores, detallándoles, pero esta vez le dedicaban una mirada cómplice un tanto extraña. Es que ¿Qué otra cosa podían pensar de lo que veían? Bueno, eso a su punto de vista.

-¿Qué pasa...?- Suga fue quien abrió la boca, no comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Por un momento se preocupó, pensando que tal vez traían malas noticias, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no era nada de eso.

-Ustedes dos...- Daichi prosiguió apenas lo captó todo- ¡Dejen de pensar en cosas que no son!- explotó, así como muchas veces lo hizo en la secundaria. Claro, los conocía _demasiado_ bien y sabía en que estaban pensando esos dos diablillos…

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Daichi-san- Noya echó leña al fuego esta vez sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Es totalmente normal considerando su relación estable- Tanaka se encogió de hombros, como si nada, llevando la misma sonrisa, esa de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento, de su compañero.

Eso bastó para hacer a Suga comprender la situación, haciendo que su pálido rostro se tiñera de carmesí de inmediato. Su reacción sólo logró darle más suporte a las suposiciones _-erradas por cierto-_ de los dos menores.

-Lamentamos la interrupción-

Ante la mirada asesina que Daichi les dedicaba, no podía creer que hayan ido hasta su propia a casa a salirme con esas cosas, ambos hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpas, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona por supuesto, y huyeron de ahí antes de que ese que una vez fue su capitán los enterrara vivos… O quien sabe qué cosa peor.

Si, se fueron sin decirles ni una sola palabra de lo que habían ido a informarles.

-Daichi-

Su malhumor, aunque ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las ocurrencias y locuras de esos dos, se desvaneció al girarse y encontrarse con Suga, ya pasando la vergüenza de hace un momento.

-No sabía que habías vuelto- le dijo, no esperaba verle ahí todavía, tampoco se dio cuenta de su llegada.

-Yo sólo no quería despertarte- se encogió de hombros, sincero. La sonrisa que el más bajo le dedicó le hizo sonreír también.

-Que considerado- una risilla dejó al aire, eso antes de acercarse al de azabaches cabellos y dejar un rápido beso, pero lleno de ternura, en una de sus mejillas. Y, hecho eso, se retiró a listarse, se le hacía tarde.

Daichi se quedó ahí por unos segundos, quieto, para luego seguirle. Sugawara Koishi era, por sobre todo, la persona más adorable que había conocido en su vida.

Quien sabe, tal vez las suposiciones de Noya y Tanaka ahora si se volvieran realidad.

**.**

**.**

Les dije, random y flojo. Pero bueno, acá está.

Si soy sincera... estaba muy nerviosa y esto se me ocurrió al olvidar esos nervios pensando en mis OTP XD

¡Gracias por leer esto! me disculpo por si hubo algún error, en serio, es la 1am y ya estoy delirando XD

Hasta la otra.


End file.
